A Thousand Years
by All That Glitters- Is Sparkly
Summary: I close my eyes, swallowed into the cozy feeling of love. I fingered the ring nervously, and I take a deep breath. "Oh my gosh Max... beautiful." Nudge says quietly. Who knew a bird kid like me could have such a happy ending? Certainly not me. Two-shot, songfic and full of Faxness. :)
1. Love and Marriage

**Hey guys! Instead of an update on Midnight Wings, I'm giving you guys a songfic two-shot! It's based off of the song, 'A Thousand Years' which is really good you should totally listen to it. It's also apart of the soundtrack of Breaking Dawn Pt.1 and Pt.2. It is certainly fluffy and slight OOCness, but I absolutely love it and I hope you guys love it too!  
**

**On with the songfic!  
**

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

A white veil is placed along my head, crowning the curls cascading down my powdered face.

I close my eyes, swallowed into the cozy feeling of love. I fingered the ring on my hand nervously, and take a deep breath. I walk to stand in front of the sparkling mirror that was made with genuine crystals. I open my eyes to see myself in the mirror.

I was no longer the fourteen year old dirty avian-freak. I had grown into myself; I'm more comfortable with myself. I take one of the curls they had styled to perfect my multi-colored hair. I glanced down at the string of hair I held in my hair. Brown and golden blond, with a hint of copper here and there.

I put my gaze back on the mirror and looked at my dress, a simple white dress with spaghetti straps and at the waist it bunched in an elegant manner. About eight years ago, I would've slapped you in the face and called you crazy if you ever said I would be wearing a dress.

For my own wedding.

They put shimmery gold eye shadow delicately to compliment my un-barfed chocolate eyes. A pink blush spread across my cheeks nicely, and they put clear lip gloss on my full lips. My nails were French manicured and I couldn't help but curl my lips into a half smile. My teeth were whitened so even they glinted when I showed them.

"Oh my gosh Max…. beautiful." Nudge said quietly. I turned to look at her, and she was in her bridesmaid dress. I had chosen the color blue for the dresses. Her bouncy hair was put up in an up-do with bangs on a side of her face. Her big brown eyes were wide with happiness.

"Thank you Nudge." I reply softly, turning back to the mirror.

"Fang's going to love you even more now." She tells me. I nod, smiling.

"I know. All because of you guys." I tell her and she crosses her arms in a triumphant pose.

"You're welcome." She states and I grin at her. She grins back.

"We've gotta go soon, reception is going to start in ten minutes." She says, remembering why she came here in the first place.

"Okay then." And I walk over to her, opening the door to the ballroom.

The place was spacious, and my wedges clicked and clacked on the tile, echoing throughout the place. It had high ceilings and table with chairs were made up in a cutesy type of look.

"Max, you can't stay in here everyone's coming in about two minutes. We need to get behind the cloths." Nudge tell me fervently and I almost start running back to the cloths but remember that my dress would be ruined if I did that. I walk quickly and get behind the cloths right when people start pouring in.

I wanted a small and sweet wedding, and I kind of got that if you crossed off the 'small' part of my wishlist. It wasn't an extravaganza but it certainly a little white church weddings you see in the movies. I hear plenty of voices and get random things from different conversations.

"Max and Fang are such a good couple!"

"I can't believe they're just getting married."

"This will be great, I can tell."

"They've grown so much…."

"Just think…. We're at the wedding of the girl who saved the world! How cool is that?"

I smiled at all of them and sat down, tapping my foot impatiently. Everyone quickly silenced one another when the preacher steps up to the podium.

"We are gathered today to recognize the love of Maximum Ride and Fang in holy matrimony." He starts, and it is very quiet.

Harps and violin start to play as Fang enters the room, and I wish I could see him. I hear gasps and the 'clicks' of the camera man we were paying to take pictures of our wedding. Iggy, his best man came in and they stood together, I could feel it.

The flower girls walked down the aisle with little angel wings on their backs and pink and red rose petals were thrown to both sides of the room. I heard the 'awws' of the girls attending and I smirk.

Then the bridesmaids came in and once they all left, I was alone and waiting for my cue to come in.

Finally, they started playing 'Here Comes the Bride' and I peeked out of the cloths before revealing myself completely to everyone. I didn't dare look at anyone, just gazed ahead to Fang. I didn't want Jeb to be here and walk with me, but I knew he was in the crowds anyways. Our eyes locked and I kept my eyes on him as I walked slowly and I felt butterflies burst into my stomach quickly.

His eyes were bright and I beamed the rest of the way to him.

The people were all squealing and lightly clapping as I went down the aisle but all I could think of was when I got to Fang.

I stood about a yard away from him and we had a conversation with our eyes.

_Max, you look amazing. _He tells me silently.

_Thanks, you look very handsome. _I tell him and he smirks.

_Lotta people here, huh? _

_Yeah, I'm so popular since I saved the world and all._

_Hey, I helped with that!_

_Please, you know they came to see me Fangy._

_Maxie dearest, I'm afraid that's not the truth._

_You sure?_

_Yup, it's because we're so good together._

Aww,_ you made me blush._

_I have that effect on you. _He tells me and winks. I roll my eyes at him. The preacher continues on now.

Gazzy comes down the aisle as ring bearer, and the rings is a gold band with a small diamond on top and diamonds engraved into the actual ring.

"Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" He says.

Fang looks at me and says, smoothly, "I do."

And bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to each other as long as you both shall live?"

To my horror I feel a tear prick at my eye as I say, "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He says and Fang all out grins at me. He pulls me to him and takes the veil off of my head and kisses me softly.

His eyes are warm and loving and I feel that cozy feeling wrap me in it again and I start to kiss back. We pull back and I rest my head on his shoulder, looking at the crowd as they stand up and cheer. He kisses my ear before saying, "They're cheering. For us."

"I know. Nobody's ever done that, except when we were on the news for saving the world." I whisper back and he smiles, our hands twined together. We walk out of the room, people throwing flowers and cooing at our clasped hands.

Who knew that a bird kid freak could have such a happy ending?

Certainly not me.

**And that's the first chapter! I like it and now I think about it, Max is pretty OOC... but whatever! Yes, Angel and Gazzy comes into this as well, so don't start an angry mob or anything... lol. Hope you guys like it, review and I'm out!**

**~Glitter  
**


	2. The Best Part

**Hello for the last time on this songfic! This chapter is definitely shorter than the last one, and I lied.**

**Angel and Gazzy and stuff yeah... they won't be in this chapter. Like, at all. O_O  
**

**This chapter is extra fluffy though to make up for it. :3  
**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I thought I'd only get like, one review, but I got 4! I thought that was pretty good for a two-shot. Thank you CakeisAGoodFriend (I love your stories XD), Guest, LolzMeoW (my bestie on fanfiction), and Guest for reviewing! I guess you guys thought it was good. :D  
**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

"Oh my gosh Max, the after party is going to be amazing!" Nudge says excitedly and I smirk.

"Of course it's going to be amazing; after all it is _my_ after party." I reply cockily and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, but in fifteen minutes I am getting on the dance floor!" Nudge says happily and I laugh.

"Have fun with that." I tell her, waving her off. When I turn around I come face to face with Fang and I jump slightly.

"Gosh Fang, would you quit that?" I say irritably, still in shock. He smirks.

"Quit what? Breathing?" He asks and smiles at me. I just shake my head at him.

The playfulness in his eyes was replaced with something else and he took my hand, brushing the ring that I now wore to show I was married to him. He leans in to whisper something in my ear and I stiffen but relax as it's only Fang.

"Can we go somewhere?" He says and I try not to show that I'm melting inside at the soft tone of his voice. I nod lightly and his eyes brighten before leading me to a room I hadn't seen when we first looked at this place to hold our wedding. It wasn't so small that it made me claustrophobic; but it was cozy and sweet.

"Fang….how did you keep this from me?" I ask breathlessly, still looking around. There was nothing in the room except for some small speakers and an IPod.

A black IPod.

"It wasn't that hard actually." He says jokingly and I give him a fake glare and stick my tongue out at him. Then the same emotion glazes over his eyes and he puts his hands on my hips kissing my cheek.

"Max…." He mumbles, brushing some hair away from my face. My hands instinctively found their way to his neck.

"Yes?" I reply softly, not wanting to mess up the moment.

"I just…. wanted to dance with you before everyone came in." He said and he looked away. I noticed a cute little tint on his cheeks and I smiled. Suddenly a song came on, and he looked me in the eye.

"I know we're always messing around with each other, but I want you to know that I love you Max. Nothing will ever change that." He tells me seriously.

A certain verse of the song attracts my attention.

A sweet feminine voice sings,

"_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand years._

"I love you too Fang." I say, not used to so much emotion coming from either one of us. We started to sway to the music, my face buried in his neck, him stroking my hair and we stayed like that silently, not uttering a single word.

We didn't need to. We just get each other like that.

Jealous much? I think so.

I pulled away from his neck to look at him, his eyes tender when he looked at me. He leaned down to my height and pressed his lips gently to mine. I fluttered my eyes close, enjoying the close proximity between us.

It wasn't a hot kiss, more sweet and reassuring. After a few seconds he pulled away and we danced some more. Actually you couldn't really call it dancing since neither of us really knows how to dance. The same lyrics played in the background of our little world we created that closed off anything.

It was muffled to me, but I still heard it.

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand years._

"Fang, I've come close to dying so many times with you and each time you were there. You were always there for me, and I always wanted to be there for you as well. At first it was as a best friend, then boyfriend, then fiancé, and now my husband. And I just wanted to say…. I wouldn't want it any other way." I babbled and he gave me a small grin.

"After all, I'll love you for a thousand years. And more." I say cheesily.

'You're so cheesy Max." He says and I shake my head.

"You're so cliché Fang." I retort and he smirks.

"But you love it anyways. Wait no, you love _me_ anyways." He corrects himself and I nod before attaching our lips again.

"Go that right buddy." I add in and we laugh softly together.

The after party might be awesome, but this was a lot better.

A whole freakin' lot better.

* * *

_I'll love you for a thousand years._

* * *

**Yeah, super cliche, but you've gotta love a little bit of cliche-ness every now and then right?  
**

**Thank you for everything!  
**

**Favorite, follow, review, and tell your friends!  
**

**~Glitter  
**


	3. THE FINAL DECISION

**Hello guys, so A LOT OF YOU wanted me to continue this. But I really don't want to. So I might make another fic that is titled: 'A Thousand Years: Alternate Ending' where it goes on with more chapters, but even IF I do that it won't be updated often. I probably won't make the fic until I'm almost done with Midnight Wings, so yeah. **

**I hope you guys are happy with my compromise. :)  
**

**Favorite, follow, review, and tell your friends!  
**

**~Glitter  
**


End file.
